El Encantador
by snape white
Summary: La biografía de Lockhart... comentada por otros.
1. Prólogo

Hola! estoy que no paro a escribir fanfics! este es una respuesta a un deasfío que hizo Svena erickson en Harry Argentino, un site de fanfics. Así que aprovecho y lo subo también aquí. ¡Besos!

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, no hago esto con afán de lucro. Desgraciadamente, Snape tampoco me pertenece.

_

* * *

_

_Magical Me!_

_Prólogo_

_Mis queridas amigas; niñas, madres y encantadoras ancianitas, me he propuesto una vez más embarcarme en la excitante aventura que supone escribir un libro dedicado a todas vosotras que trate de vuestro tema favorito: Yo, Gilderoy Lockhart._

_Todos sabemos lo mucho que cuesta abatir vampiros, vencer trolls y enfrentarse a una sesión matinal de peluquería. Por eso, haciendo gala nuevamente de mi talento innato, me pongo a vuestro servicio para guiaros por la vida poniendo como ejemplo la mejor de todas las experiencias vitales: La mía._

_Seguramente podréis recordar en otros títulos de mi autoría aventuras llenas de emoción y acción. Os aseguro que lo que encontraréis aquí os dejará mayormente sorprendidas puesto que me propongo desvelaros todos los secretos de mi corazón._

_Os quiere:_

_Gilderoy Lockhart_

_5 veces ganador de la Sonrisa Más Encantadora concedido por la revista Corazón de Bruja._


	2. Mi Infancia

**_Capítulo 1: Mi infancia_**

_Los divinos años dorados de la infancia que ya no volverán. Sin embargo, he de decir que no todo se pierde con el paso de los años, por ejemplo, mi encanto se ha quintuplicado desde aquellos tiempos._

_Qué decir de aquel niñito rubio de ojos azules adorable que practicaba sonrisas delante del espejo duramente. ¡Y mirad en lo que me he convertido! Tristemente nací en el seno de una familia desgarrada a la que nunca conocí, el orfanato fue mi hogar durante aquellos oscuros años en los que tenía que malvivir con niños que no me comprendían. No puedo decir mucho más de este lugar, salvo que fue un cambio radical en mi vida comprender que yo era distinto. Era mejor que todos ellos juntos. Era la futura estrella del mundo mágico. Los genios siempre se han sentido aparte._

_Y luego recibí una visita inesperada. Albus Dumbledore me sacó de allí y me dio una oportunidad diciendo que tenía un potencial increíble y que era imposible que no me hubiera dado cuenta aún de mis poderes._

_Ay, Albus, sí que me había dado cuenta, pero la modestia natural tan presente en mí ya en aquellos años me impedía demostrarlo al mundo. No quería abrumar a mis insignificantes compañeros con mi talento_.

-Oye¿estás leyendo esto, Mamá?

-No hijo... ya son tantas tonterías juntas que mejor dejar de leer.

El chico recogió el libro y lo ojeó durante un rato. Al cabo de un momento parecía claramente molesto.

-Pero aquí ni siquiera nos nombra. Dice que es huérfano y que nunca conoció a sus padres.

-Y mejor que el mundo lo crea así. Desde que se puso ese nombre artístico tan cursi no hay quien le entienda.

-¡Pero tenemos que decírselo a todos!

-¿Decir qué¿Qué era el menor de 7 hermanos magos y que por poco no nace squib?

-¡Pues claro¡No hace más que mentir! Mira esto: "_Albus Dumbledore me sacó de allí y me dio una oportunidad diciendo que tenía un potencial increíble y que era imposible que no me hubiera dado cuenta aún de mis poderes." _¡Pues claro que no se había dado cuenta, como que era incapaz con 5 años de volar en su escoba de juguete!

-Fue una sorpresa para todos recibir la carta de Hogwarts

-El muy... encima quiere hacer creer a la gente que el propio Albus Dumbledore le fue a buscar por todo el mundo.

-Qué más dará lo que diga. No deberías hablar así de él. Después de todo es tu hermano, todavía recuerdo lo contento que se puso vuestro padre al saber que su pequeño no era squib después de todo.

El joven gruñó y siguió leyendo la biografía de su hermanito.

(na: lo que va entre "" es lo que piensa el hermano de Lockhart... llamémosle Jack)

_...Y entonces llegó el turno de acomodarme a mi nueva vida en Hogwarts. Nunca sabría lo importante que llegaría a ser para el mundo mi ingreso en el castillo. Sin duda, sin los conocimientos que allí adquirí, me habría sido imposible sobrevivir en mis numerosos viajes a lo largo y ancho de este mundo_ ("Hombre... no creo que pueda decirse que aprendiera mucho allí, la última vez que le vi, seguía estampándose contra las columnas") y_ tampoco habría podido salvar a las innumerables vidas_ ("supongo que se referirá a aquella vez en cuidado de criaturas mágicas, cuando se cayó encima de un hipogrifo y eso evitó que el bicho se abalanzase sobre el resto de alumnos") _ni habría encontrado la clave del éxito._

_En cuanto llegué, mi nombre se convirtió sin yo quererlo en una celebridad. _("Menos mal que se ha cambiado de nombre, así nadie nos asociará con la fama de imbécil que se ganó a pulso en Hogwarts") _Todos los profesores aseguraban que yo era el caso más particular que habían visto jamás._ ("Doy fe. Una vez oí a Flitwick decirle a Dumbledore que nunca en su vida había visto a nadie tan torpe y que iba a intentar por todos los medios que el director Dippet (¿?) le excusase de asistir a las clases ya que retrasaba a sus compañeros") _y admiraban en mí al alumno cualificado altamente no solo en inteligencia sino en, por qué no decirlo, belleza._

_Y es que, queridas damas, en aquella época yo ya empezaba a ser el ideal de la hermosura en persona. Aún con los tristes colores grises del uniforme, yo destacaba_. ("Hay que añadir que le gustaba llevar prendas de colorines, su bufanda rosa hizo furor. Creo que se rió de ella hasta Filch, quien le tejió una idéntica para su gata. Cuando Gilderoy y la señora Norris se topaban por los pasillos se miraban a muerte. Eran como dos señoras que asisten a una fiesta elegante con el mismo vestido, sólo que entonces se trataba de un mocoso repelente y una gata asquerosa.") _Y ahí es donde empieza la condena, la tortura... todas las chicas me perseguían. No quiero decir con esto que no me gusta que me miméis, al contrario, sino que era demasiada presión para un muchacho sencillo como yo tener que rechazar a aquellas lindas jovencitas que ya entonces me profesaban su amor imperecedero_. ("En realidad se rumoreaba que era gay. Y no creo que fuera porque tuviera que rechazar hordas de jovencitas inexistentes.")

_Yo no las culpo, sé que es imposible verme_ ("Lo es imposible es no verte, que sales hasta en la sopa") y_ no caer rendido ante un ser tan angelical. El caso es que ya en segundo, después de volver de las vacaciones en el orfanato_ ("el orfanato es nuestra casa... ¡Pues bien que querías volver siempre con mamá a llorarle lo que todos se reían de ti!") _empecé a tomarme en serio eso de mi imagen._ ("¿más? Ah, entonces fue en esa época cuando se empezó a poner rulos"). _Me di cuenta de que podía hacer feliz a muchas mujeres y me puse manos a la obra_. ("Tristemente, he de decir que al principio no, pero con el tiempo las más tontitas fueron cayendo en sus redes"). _Consulté todos los manuales de belleza a mi alcance y gracias a mis prodigiosos conocimientos de Pociones elaboré nuevas recetas de cuidado facial, que experimenté en mí mismo._ ("espera, entonces cuando bajó al Gran comedor con la cara verde, es que probaba nuevas cremas y no intentaba disfrazarse de alien. Interesante.").

_Sin embargo no quiero hablar de mis primeras conquistas por miedo a hacer sonrojar a más de una_. ("si yo fuera una de ellas, también me moriría de vergüenza. De todos modos, creo que no las cita porque no se acuerda más que de una...aquella fea que reía tan alto y que parecía un troll. ¿Bullstrode? Bah, no me acuerdo. De todos modos yo estaba en un curso más y no me mezclaba con los de su clase.").

_El caso es que logré superar los cursos con notas brillantes, declinando ser prefecto y Premio Anual por pensar que mis compañeros merecían una oportunidad_. ("Como si alguien te lo hubiera ofrecido. Lo que hay que oír".) _Me gradué felizmente y salí del colegio sintiéndome alguien más maduro, más mayor _("claro, como que repetiste dos veces. Y no fueron tres porque ya estaban hartos de ti") _y con ansias de enfrentar el mundo exterior_.

* * *

Jack cerró de golpe el mamotreto. Estaba hasta el gorro de la palabrería absurda de su hermano y de sus mentiras. En realidad no podía permitir que aquello continuara y... se le ocurrió una idea.

Al día siguiente publicó en el periódico un anuncio que decía así:

_**¿Has leído ya el nuevo libro de Gilderoy Lockhart y estás indignado? Si eres de aquellos que le conocieron en su infancia y con su verdadero nombre, Walter Ludovico Smithson, y crees que tienes algo que decir al respecto, por favor, manda una lechuza a Jack Smithson. ¡Desenmascaremos a ese farsante!**_

Tantos fueron los mensajes recibidos que el propio Jack decidió hacer un libro paralelo al de su hermano titulado "El Embaucador" Precisamente se divide en los mismos capítulos que el libro de Lockhart. Yo, que he encontrado un ejemplar, os pongo aquí las mejores cartas que recibió Jack.

_"Estimado señor Smithson: Nada más leer su anuncio supe que tenía que contestarle. ¡Ya decía yo que Lockhart era clavado a Walter Ludovico! La verdad es que yo fui compañero suyo de clase y también de dormitorio. ¡Era insoportable! No sólo se pasaba el día ordenando y mirándose al espejo, además nos obligaba a los demás a hacerlo. Entre nosotros, yo creo que a veces se ponía ropa interior de niña, seguro que iba a juego con esa estúpida bufanda suya. Lo peor de todo es que a veces hurgaba en nuestros baúles para intentar cambiar de color nuestras cosas. Él decía que así les daba un poco de vida. No sé porqué no le linchamos entre todos. (...)"_

_"Lo siento mucho. Obviamente está usted equivocado. Todo el mundo sabe que Gilderoy Lockhart es en realidad Mafalda Ravitson. La pobre ha intentado mantenerlo en secreto creando su personaje de escritor aventurero, tal y como reconoció ante nuestros reportero de El Quisquilloso. Le recomiendo que deje de escribir sobre ella. Atentamente, Sr. Lovegood"_

_"Walter era la persona más maravillosa del mundo y más vale que dejes de investigar sobre él. Fdo: Gilderoy Lokch... Longbottom"_

_"Ese Walter era insoportable. Siempre que llegaba tarde a mis clases le pillábamos poniendo poses delante de un espejo, o charlando con los fantasmas (normalmente les preguntaba que si alguna vez habían visto a alguien más irresistible que él tanto en vida como en muerte). No le quemé su maldita bufanda de milagro. Le odiaba. ¡Y lo peor es que repitió curso¡Otro año más con él! No había manera. Lo más absurdo de todo es que las profesoras le adoraban. Ojalá se caiga un día por un pozo."_

_"De lo que más me acuerdo de ese chico es de que era una monada."_

_"Afortunadamente yo no le conocí de pequeño, pero si lo hubiera hecho, no tendría hoy en día manos para escribir memeces. Se las habría arrancado yo mismo. SS"_

_"Desde que vi a ese chico pensé que no tenía futuro. Obviamente me equivoqué, viendo ahora todo el dinero que tiene. Es evidente que hasta yo cometo errores, sino ya le habría incluido en mi club de las celebridades. Lo único que recuerdo de Lockhart de pequeño es que tenía la maldita costumbre de creer que era invencible en pociones y que parecía que se leía el diccionario por las noches, pues todos los días empezaba a soltar un montón de palabras incomprensibles. Creo que se hartó al llegar a la F. Fdo: H. Slughorn."_

_"Era idiota. Un día me robó mi maquillaje y no me lo devolvió. N.M"_

_"Yo le conozí siendo lla guardavosques. Me dige a mi mismo: ese niño es repelente. Si se acerca a mí le hecharé al vosque Proibido de comida a los animalitos. Me miraba arrugando la nariz, una vez le oí comentar que mi varva le parecía poco estética y que si no abía oido hablar de un esteticien. Lo peor fue cuando regresó a Hogwarts como profesor..."_

* * *

Bueno, pues hasta aquí mi respuesta al desafío. ¡Todavía me queda mucho por contar! Si queréis que siga, mandadme comentarios... Y no estaría mal que me dieseis ideas. ¿Vale?

Besos!

Snape White

In Sev I trust


	3. Mis aventuras

Bueno, dos cosas antes de empezar.

1. He puesto el texto de Lockhart en negrita para ver si así es más fácil de seguir y de diferenciar de lo que piensa Jack. Si creéis que hay alguna solución mejor, por favor decídmelo!

2. Dreignus me ha hablado en uno de sus reviews de un tal "Walter Mercado". Como no sabía quién era, lo busqué en Google... ¡Es como Lockhart! Es notable que Walter Ludovico Smithson va a tener muchas cosas que explicar.

¡A leer!

* * *

**Mis aventuras **

**Por fin llegamos a mi apartado favorito, porque qué sería de Gilderoy Lockhart sin sus aventuras a lo largo y ancho de este mundo. Estoy seguro de que habréis leído mis narraciones, de las cuales estoy profundamente orgulloso. ¿Por qué no me acompañáis en esta magnífica experiencia? Cerrad los ojos un momento y evocad todo aquello que hayáis leído sobre mí anteriormente. Y ahora, abridlos y respirar hondo. Comenzaremos dando "una vuelta con los espíritus malignos". (...)**

Jack resopló. No era posible que el tío fuera a repasar otra vez las cosas que él decía que había hecho. Echó un vistazo rápido al capítulo. Era, sin duda, el más grueso. Así que decidió tomárselo con más calma y lo enfocó de manera diferente. Empezó leyendo aquello que Lockhart llamaba "Mi lucha contra el lado Oscuro**".**

**(...) Después de salir de Hogwarts** ("es decir, cuando por fin pasaste los éxtasis, que anda que no te costó") **comencé trabajando en un lugar importante. Obviamente la voz se había corrido y todos querían tenerme a sus servicio, así pues no tuve mayor dificultad en ponerme a trabajar bajo el mando del señor X (no revelaré su nombre, baste decir que era importante** (Jack levantó la ceja izquierda. No recordaba que alguien hubiera querido contratar a su hermano. De hecho recordaba claramente oírle decir que el trabajo era para tontos y que él nunca en su vida iba a trabajar. Hasta el momento, parecía que había mantenido su palabra). **Sin embargo la fama es un arma de doble filo.**

**Por aquel entonces el Niño que Vivió ni siquiera había nacido y la guerra hacía estragos. Los mortífagos aterrorizaban a la población** ("Ahora es cuando dice que él no tenía miedo") **Sólo yo permanecía valerosamente en pie frente a tanta desgracia** ("¿Lo veis?) **He de confesar que no podía permanecer impasible ante esas barbaridades, así que dejé mi puesto de trabajo y, varita en mano, me dediqué a perseguir a Aquel que no debe ser nombrado**. ("Esto promete" Jack se repantigó en el sofá con una sonrisilla en los labios").

**Al principio no sabía muy bien por dónde comenzar. Todos parecían necesitar ayuda. Me necesitaban** ("sí, tanto como una patada en el culo"). **Y yo no les iba a abandonar**. ("por supuesto que no, es imposible deshacerse de Gilderoy Lockhart y de su estúpida bufanda rosa"). **Entonces comprendí que no se trataba de hacer propaganda de mí mismo, sino de defender a los desvalidos heroicamente y de manera anónima. Durante un par de años hice rondas nocturnas vigilando que ningún mortífago se acercara a las buenas gentes que pretendían descansar tras una dura jornada de trabajo. Podían hacerlo ya que yo velaba por ellos y su seguridad**. (" A ver si soy capaz de traducir esto. Lo único que me queda claro es que se pasaba la noche de pingo por ahí y no volvía hasta las tantas. Así yo también puedo ser un héroe.").

**Recuerdo aquella vez en la que una ancianita, dándose cuenta de lo que yo pretendía, me obsequió con una flor y una sonrisa. Eso sí que mereció la pena. Todavía guardo los obsequios, la flor entre páginas, la sonrisa en el corazón**. ("¿Eh? Tendré que investigar sobre esto."). **Sin embargo, no todos mis encuentrosfueron agradables. De hecho tras uno de ellos mi vida cambió por completo** ("¿Te encontraste cara a cara con Walter Mercado?").

**No sé si sabré expresar con claridad** ("muy bien, reconocer que no sabes ni hablar es un paso adelante") **lo que sentí en aquel momento. Llovía. Yo me había escondido en una esquina oscura** ("lo cual no es lo mismo que decir que no se te veía, porque sino recuerdo mal, en aquella época te encantaban las túnicas con lentejuelas**") y entonces le vi acercarse directamente a mi. Era uno de ellos. Con esto no quiere decir que nunca me hubiera enfrentado a un mortífago** ("que de ser cierta esta historia, fijo que sí, que nunca habías visto a uno. Me pregunto si realmente lo era. A lo mejor sólo era alguien con un chubasquero"), **de hecho casi todos los días salían huyendo de mi** ("ya, para eso no hace falta ser mortífago, sólo hay que tener un poco de sentido común y no acercarse al tipo de las lentejuelas con bufanda rosa agazapado en una esquina mientras llueve") **casi sin levantar mi varita. Algunas veces me había batido en duelo con ellos saliendo victorioso** ("ojo, que ha dicho que en algunas salía victorioso, no en todas"). **Lo extraño de éste caso es que él se dirigió hacia mi con otras intenciones. Sin que pudiera hacer nada al respecto, me desmayó **("Seguramente te desmayarías tú solito¡con lo que te gusta el drama!").

**Lo siguiente que recuerdo es que me tenían atado y amordazado** ("como deberías haber estado desde que naciste") **y que estaba rodeado de personas que vestían de negro, con capucha y máscara. Me habían hecho prisionero. Entonces la fila de gente que tenía ante mí se abrió y dejaron pasar al Señor Oscuro en persona** ("vaya, en persona, fíjate"). **Me concentré en no dejarme intimidar. No lograría nada de mí. ¡Moriría si era preciso**

**El Señor Oscuro ordenó que nos dejasen a solas y todos obedecieron. Ahí me quedé, solo ante el mago tenebroso más poderoso del mundo. Nos miramos fijamente a los ojos** ("y él vomitó"). **Entonces hizo algo que nunca hubiera esperado** ("¿Se rascó la escasa nariz¿Dio unos pasos de ballet¿De Claquet¿Estornudó¿Te confesó que en realidad era una mujer¿Se te declaró?"), **me ofreció un puesto como su mano derecha al mando de los mortífagos **("Ah, sólo eso. Qué decepción"). **Me quitó la mordaza para dejarme hablar y pronuncié:**

**-¡Nunca!**

**-¿Nunca¿Estás seguro?- dijo él con voz peligrosa, pero yo no me doblegaría.**

**Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, corté mis ataduras** ("así sin más.") **Y escapé no sin antes maldecirlos a todos, incluido al Lord quien juró vengarse de mí**. ("mira tú por dónde, fue capaz de salir él solito de una mansión llena hasta los topes de mortífagos expertos en matar gente sin pestañear con el Señor Oscuro a la cabeza y sin embargo era totalmente incapaz de atarse los cordones de los zapatos. Me pregunto por qué nadie se habrá dado cuenta todavía de que siempre los compra con velcro".) **No paré de correr hasta llegar a un lugar seguro**. ("Y entonces te despertaste"). **A partir de ese momento tuve que ir con más cuidado que nunca. Sino hubiera sido por mi firme propósito de proteger a aquellos inocentes me habría marchado lejos, para no caer en el lado tenebroso. **

**Al fin, pasado un tiempo, conseguí idear una estrategia perfecta para desarticular toda la banda. Me infiltré como espía dentro del círculo más allegado al Lord y así pude enterarme del plan de atacar la casa de los Potter. ("¿Y me quieres explicar cómo lo hiciste o es que es algo tan obvio que hasta alguien como tú podría hacerlo?")**

**Mi corazón palpitaba trémulamente cuando me acerqué al lugar antes de que lo hicieran los mortífagos el día del ataque. Me colé en la casa y encontré al pequeño Harry dormido en su cuna. Sin despertarle, le cogí en mis brazos y le abracé. Una vez más dando muestras de la grandeza de mi corazón y de mi bondad infinita, decidí sacrificarme por los inocentes. Traspasé toda mi magia al pequeño en un ritual antiquísimo**.

**Sin duda el hechizo funcionó. Esa misma noche, Harry vivió y el que no debe ser nombrado, desapareció. Desgraciadamente, ya sabéis que él volvió. Actualmente soy uno de los miembros destacados de defensa contra él y sus secuaces. No me lo agradezcáis, vuestras sonrisas (ya sé que no han ganado nunca un premio, pero eso no es lo importante) serán mi recompensa.**

**Harry, pequeño, si estás ahí al otro lado de las páginas, espero que no estés llorando. Mi sacrificio funcionó, me debes la vida, ya sé que el mérito es mío. No me había atrevido a contártelo hasta ahora por miedo a que tu autoestima cayera por los suelos. De todos modos, no te preocupes, todavía me quedaba magia, aún a pesar de haberte transmitido la mayor parte a ti, para embarcarme de viaje una vez acabado con el Señor Oscuro hacia tierras más desoladas.**

**Porque allá en dónde un corazón tierno llore de amargura, aparecerá Gilderoy Lockhart para reconfortarlo y protegerlo. Fue el comienzo de mis viajes. (...)**

Llegado a este punto, a Jack se le salían los ojos de las órbitas. ¿¿Cómo era posible que alguien así compartiera su sangre?? Había leído los últimos párrafos y su mente no parecía ser capaz de razonar, se encontraba en un estado que solo se puede describir como catatonia. Al final, agitó la cabeza igual que tirita el cuerpo para recobrar calor. Reaccionó. Alargó la mano hacia las cartas que previamente había apartado en relación con ese capítulo.

Abrió una que no tenía remitente.

"Odio a ese imbécil. Yo soy el mortífago que "le desmayó". Por razones obvias no diré mi nombre. El caso es que iba yo tan tranquilo por la calle un día lluvioso tras haber hecho mi trabajo y me dirigía a casa. En esto que veo por el rabillo del ojo un brillo anaranjado. Obviamente me llevé la mano a la varita y me acerqué. En el rincón más asqueroso y sucio de la calle, una de esas esquinas mohosas desgastada por los meados de perros y de gentuza, estaba él.

Era el ser más esperpéntico que he visto nunca. Llevaba puesto una especie de camisón muggle decorado con lentejuelas naranja sin estilo alguno, pero era un hombre. Y estaba como una cuba. Nada más verme, soltó un gritito y se dejó caer. Le hubiera dejado allí tirado sino fuera porque realmente se dejó caer encima de mí. Recuerdo cómo se le enredaron sus sucias manos en mi largo, rubio y sedoso cabello, deshaciéndome el lazo que tanto me cuesta hacerme por las mañanas. A punto estuve de darle de bastonazos, pero me contuve.

Pensé que sería más divertido hacer otra cosa. Me lo llevé de allí a rastras mientras él se abrazaba a mí diciendo cosas sin sentido de borracho y riéndose estúpidamente. Su aliento apestaba a alcohol y un vistazo más detallado a su cara revelaba que alguien le había abofeteado. Los cinco dedos impresos en su mejilla lo demostraban.

Mi plan fue fácil y rápido: le llevé a un cementerio y le até a una lápida. Supongo que se despertaría en algún momento y creería que la estatua blanca era Mi Señor y las sombras de los Árboles los mortífagos. No lo sé porque ahí le dejé y me fui.

Ahora me arrepiento. Debería haberle matado o por lo menos haberle quitado el camisón para regalárselo a mi señora."

Tras leer la carta Jack lo comprendió todo. Cuando pudo dejar de reírse, decidió continuar con su investigación. La siguiente carta también desvelaba algún misterio:

"Di una flor a aquel desconocido para que se alejara de mí sin hacerme nada. Me daba mucho miedo el brillo de sus ojos. Parecía alcoholizado. Así que le tendí la flor como gesto de paz y me alejé despacio de allí. Le sonreí, pero en realidad me moría de miedo.

A.Figg."

Al abrir la siguiente se quedó un tanto desconcertado:

"Yo no le di una flor y desde luego no le sonreí. El muy imbécil... En esa época era un absoluto desconocido y ya no podía soportarle. Ni siquiera su "Guía contra las plagas en el hogar" funciona bien. Y desde luego no puede decirse que yo fuera una anciana en aquella época, sólo tengo 15 años más que él. Una tarde en la que estaba anocheciendo, me encontré a un joven vestido con una túnica azul celeste. Me compadecí al instante de su mal gusto y, viendo lo borracho que estaba, decidí hacer algo.

Extendí mi varita y le apunté. Le desmayé y le cambié el color insoportablemente celeste de la ropa. Supongo que el gesto de apuntarle con la varita puede compararse al de ofrecer una flor.

M. McGonagall

Pd: Y lo de su aventura con los mortífagos y la de Harry Potter son mentiras. No sé cómo puede existir alguien así."

Vaya, sí que le pasaban cosas a su hermano por las noches. Otra cosa que descubrió fue que mucha gente había leído el libro. Abrió la siguiente:

"LE MATARÉ A CRUCIOS Nunca le habría reclutado entre mis filas. Ni siquiera sabía que existía. Tampoco creo que alguien así hubiera aceptado ponerse las túnicas negras. Lo que sí que puede dar el mundo por sentado es que es mi próximo objetivo."

Jack sintió un escalofrío y apartó la carta lo más lejos de sí. Desde luego, "El Encantador" debía de ser uno de los libros más leídos. Intentó no pensar en que el propio Voldemort le había escrito en persona y abrió la siguiente:

"Sólo espero que de verdad escriba el libro y que acabe con él. Puedo asegurarle que no tengo ni una gota de magia suya, que no lloraré jamás por él y que es un completo idiota. Le conozco personalmente porque me dio clases en Hogwarts y no aprendí nada con él, bueno sí, aprendí que nunca, nunca llevaría túnicas de color pastel.

Espero que se pudra.

Si conoce la dirección de Lockhart, le ruego que me la envíe. Unos amigos míos tienen una tienda de artículos de broma y estaría encantado de dedicarle los más malignos. De hecho creo que enviaré a Fred y a George directamente a su casa. HP"

Jack decidió coger otra carta:

"Tampoco le conocí en esta época, pero apuesto lo que quiera a que ese imbécil ya se ponía rulos. ¿Qué cómo sé que los lleva? Bueno, durante su estancia en Hogwarts me hacía desagradables visitas nocturnas, rulos incluidos, para contarme todos los planes que él tenía para acabar con el Heredero de Slytherin. Cuando me pillaba en las rondas nocturnas era desagradable, pero cuando llamaba a la puerta de mi habitación a las 4 de la mañana era un Infierno. Aunque esto no quiere decir que yo tuviera algo que ver en todos los desafortunados accidentes que le ocurrieron mientras era profesor en el castillo.

Si quiere saber mi opinión, en realidad se largó de Inglaterra nada más ver a ese mortífago que dice que le raptó. Si se hubiera encontrado conmigo, no habría podido contarlo. SS"

Jack volvió a coger el mamotreto y leyó el capítulo entero. Según Lockhart, había decidido recorrer el mundo para librarle del mal sin saber que él era un mal mayor que todas aquellas Banshees, trolls, hombres lobo y demás criaturas con las que él decía que se había peleado. Sin embargo, de entre la sarta de tonterías que escribía no encontró nada útil para su libro, "El Embaucador", y decidió pasar al siguiente apartado de "El Encantador" titulado: "Vacaciones con las brujas: el arte de la seducción". Como vio que el capítulo prometía, decidió dejarlo para el día siguiente. Así que dio las buenas noches a su madre y se metió en la cama.

* * *

Pues eso. Que ya seguiré. No tengo muy claro todavía cómo enfrentarme a este ser en plan Casanova, tengo que meditarlo.

Jejeje, espero que os haya gustado! Como siempre, si tenéis algo que decir, seréis escuchadas (o leídas, que para el caso es lo mismo). ¡Gracias por vuestros reviews!

Snape White

Miembro de la Orden Severusiana

In Sev I trust


	4. Yo, conquistador

Antes que nada, perdonad por haberos hecho esperar. Como recompensa, esta capítulo es bastante largo... así que espero que no sea un tostón. Por cierto, antes de leer, coged un espejo para seguir las instrucciones que Lockhart os dé

* * *

. 

**Yo conquistador. Guía práctica.**

**Por fin uno de los apartados más azarosos y rocambolescos de mi vida. Y es que siendo yo como he sido siempre, un ser adorable,** (Adulador y cobarde, diría yo más bien")** qué no harían las féminas por conseguirme **("y qué no haría el resto de la humanidad por mandarte a otra dimensión")**. Ay, mis queridas lectoras... muchas veces se ha dicho que los personajes de fama universal (como yo) **(Jack levantó una ceja)** no tenemos corazón **("en realidad lo que pesamos es que no tenéis vergüenza")**, que nos vendemos a las revistas, pero eso no es cierto. Y ahora, para desmentirlo, os reveleré mi secreto. **("No puedo esperar a saberlo. No puedo creer que me esté leyendo esto")

**Seguro que ya habréis tomado buena nota de los consejos de belleza que he relatado con anterioridad **(Jack examinó tales consejos. No pensaba que "acicalarse" con barro de la calle fuera a ayudar a nadie, y menos aún hacerse rulos ayudándose con la varita**). Sí, es cierto que para conquistar hace falta un cuerpo escultural, pelo impecable, ropa impoluta... pero también hace falta personalidad y eso, queridos amigos y amigas es de lo que voy a hablaros. **("¿Tú¿Hablar de personalidad?")

**Guapos por el mundo los hay a miles, seres angelicales dos o tres y Gilderoy Lockhart sólo uno** ("Afortunadamente")**. No os digo que no podáis llegar a ser angelicales, pero para llegar a mi nivel, deberéis practicar largo y tendido.** ("Bueno, y también tenéis que renunciar a lo que os hace humanos") **No os digo esto para que os desaniméis, sino todo lo contrario, para que no sufráis cuando veáis que nunca llegaréis a ser como yo. **("En realidad lo que pasa es que no quiere que le salgan clones, ni competencia, lo cual es algo que está muy bien. No podría ni imaginar una tierra llena de Lockharts. Lockhartlandia: donde tus peores pesadillas se harán realidad")

**¿Y qué es lo que me diferencia del resto, aparte de mis trofeos y de mi belleza?(**"Déjame adivinar... Hum...se me ocurren muchas cosas") **Pues mi personalidad, carisma y donaire. **("Pues no estaba pensando precisamente en eso. De todos modos, esas palabras las ha tenido que buscar en el diccionario")** Estas grandes cualidades, que a mí me sobran, se pueden adquirir con la práctica y con el tiempo. He ahí el secreto: la práctica, el estudio. ¿Queréis probar¡Pues adelante¡Poneos de pie¡Frente a un espejo! **("Jack buscó un espejo para verse y seguir las instrucciones. Esto iba a ser divertido")

**Ahora sigamos la clase **("Sí señor. Una lección magistral se aproxima").** Miraos al espejo. ¿Qué veis? (**"¿Qué voy a ver? Me veo a mí mismo¿Y tú?")**Yo veo al ser más perfecto y puro y... ups, perdonar, me estaba contemplando a mí mismo y por un instante me he olvidado de vosotros ("**Ja. Ja. Ja. Imbécil".)** ¡¡¡¡Erguios!!! **("¡arg¡Qué susto me ha pegado el cabrón") **¡Eso es! La cabeza bien alta. Repetid conmigo: "yo soy hermoso. Yo soy amado. Tengo un secreto" **("No pienso decir eso ni loco. Y menos aún en alto. ¿Y si me oye mamá al otro lado de la puerta? Pensará que lo tuyo se me ha pegado y se suicidará")** Y miraos a los ojos con confianza, con arrogancia, con estilo. ¿Qué os dice vuestra imagen? Que podríais hacer cualquier cosa, que sois los amos del lugar. **("No precisamente. A mí me dice: estás haciendo el capullo, imbécil")

**En cambio, si os encogéis, abrís mucho los ojos y hacéis pucheritos con los labios¿no os dan ganas de abrazaros a vosotros mismos? Claro que sí. **("Er... a ver, que haga la postura... Pucheritos... ojos de cachorro... No, no me dan ganas de abrazarme, sino de romper el espejo"

**Y este es el secreto, amigos y amigas. Hay que dominar la situación antes de que ella te domine a ti. Cualquier cosa, repito, cualquier cosa vale con tal de que os salgáis con la vuestra. Sólo hay que saber manejar la situación. **("Ah, por fin sale el manipulador que es a la luz")

**Y es que hay que saber analizar las situaciones y actuar en consecuencia. ¿Queréis seguir practicando posturas ante el espejo? **("Nop")** A mí es algo que me encanta. Una vez conocí a un hombre (a quién no voy a nombrar) que era incapaz de cambiar su expresión. Vestía todo de negro, pero sin elegancia, más bien como si hubiera sido lo primero que hubiera encontrado en el armario y su higiene... digamos que no debía saber qué era el jabón. **("¿Quién? Creo que no le conozco"**) El caso es que estoy seguro de que os gustará practicar su típica postura para que aprendáis qué NO se debe hacer. **("¡Que no quiero seguir hacen de mamarracho frente al espejo! Bueno, sólo una postura más")

**Agachad la cabeza, mirándoos los zapatos **("Vale. Ahora me duele el cuello. ¿Y? Voy a tener que ponerme el libraco en el suelo para seguir leyendo. Por cierto, a ver si me compro unas botas nuevas")**. Ahora, sin cambiar la postura de la cabeza, elevad la mirada hacia el frente, pero sólo moviendo los ojos**.("¿Ein? Bueno... ¿así? Si no pongo las cejas para arriba no me veo los ojos en el reflejo"**) Sé que entonces querréis alzar las cejas, pero conteneos, dejadlas dónde están. Incluso fruncid el ceño. Muy bien. **("Sí, muy bien. Así no veo nada. Me va a dar dolor de cabeza.")** Ahora elevad los hombros y poned las manos tras la espalda. **("así parezco un buitre. ¿de verdad habrá conocido a alguien así?")** Imaginaos que lleváis una túnica larguísima negra. Pensad en cómo se movería vuestra boca si probaseis un limón particularmente ácido. **(Jack arrugó la nariz y torció la boca con desagrado, imaginándose el limón"**) Desagradable¿no? Pues así se pasaba el día un compañero mío durante uno de mis trabajos.**

**No he de negar que esa actitud tiene sus ventajas, como veremos más adelante, y tampoco se puede negar que con ligeras variaciones (peinado, mueca labial, y túnica) resultaría una postura muy pero que muy sensual **("¿¿¿Sensual¿¿la postura del buitre comelimones?? Definitivamente este hombre es un poco depravado")**. Durante mi estancia en Hogwarts he llegado a practicarla hasta dominarla a la perfección, si bien sólo la uso en ocasiones especiales. **(Jack se imaginó a Lockhart con su túnica verde lima frunciendo el ceño y mirando a los alumnos así. ¡Qué miedo!)

**Os he puesto tres tipos de posturas que ponen de manifiesto tres personalidades muy diferentes, pero hay muchísimas más. Os dejo a vuestra imaginación el resto. Cuando queráis descansar del espejo (yo nunca me canso) seguid leyendo, porque os voy a comentar varios ejemplos prácticos.**

**--**

Jack decidió apartarse del espejo. Desde luego él no iba a seguir practicando caras. Se sentó en la silla no sin antes prepararse una enorme taza de café. Presentía que la iba a necesitar.

--

**Durante mi paso por todo el mundo he visto a las bellezas más extraordinarias. Todas ellas se rindieron a mis pies. ¿Fue por mi sonrisa? La mayoría sí, pero me atrevería a apostar que mis artes de conquista hicieron casi todo el trabajo. **("Y yo me atrevería apostar que fue porque olieron tu apestosa y nauseabunda colonia que se puede olfatear a kilómetros de distancia. Como alarma contra ti está bien, pero de cerca, eso tumba a cualquiera. Supongo que esa es la razón por la que algunas cayeron literalmente a tus pies, intoxicadas")** Os voy a hablar de situaciones reales y lo que hice yo para conquistarlas.**

**Para que sea más fácil de seguir, os dividiré a las mujeres en "Desconocidas" y "conocidas" porque no es igual intentar conquistar a una desconocida que a alguien a quien conoces bien. ¿Vamos allá? **("No sé si voy a querer leer esto")

**PARA HABLAR CON UNA DESCONOCIDA**

**Hay tres situaciones clave para entablar una relación con una chica que nos ha hechizado y a la que no conocemos. Las podemos resumir en tres dependiendo de dónde esté ella. Por supuesto, estoy hablando de situaciones en las que estén solas, ya que así es más fácil. **("Vamos, para acosarlas, hablando claro")** Chicas, esto también se puede aplicar con los que os gusten, pero estoy seguro de que no hay artimañas de este estilo que se puedan enseñar a mujeres tan bonitas como vosotras. **("O sea, que pasa de dar consejos para mujeres por que él NO es sexista, no. Para nada")

**1.Imaginaos un bar. Ella está ahí con cara de aburrimiento sin saber que el príncipe de sus sueños va a ir a rescatarla con su brioso corcel. Pasos a seguir: andar hacia ella con aplomo y con la sonrisa bien puesta. Es decir, la primera postura que ensayamos ante el espejo. **("La de pipiolo, vamos")** Moved mucho los hombros al ritmo al que vais. Peinaos con la mano hacia atrás. A ellas les vuelve locas ese gesto**. (Jack volvió ante el espejo e intentó hacer esa serie de movimientos. "Bueno, para un anuncio de champú, todavía... o también para conseguir que te peguen.")

**Entonces llegáis ante ella. Parece que no os ha visto. Tranquilos, lleva mirando desde que entrasteis, lo que ocurre es que es tímida. **("lo que ocurre es que está intentando convencerse de que ese ser horroroso que anda raro no está enfrente de ella y que no intenta hablarle"). **Así que coged la silla a su lado y decid con voz varonil:**

**-¿Qué tomas, preciosa?**

**Acordaos de ensayar la voz antes, no sea que en el momento de la verdad os falle. Ella os mirará perpleja. Lo normal sería que se fuera de allí o que intentara que te fueras tú. Repito, lo que ocurre es que es tímida. **("o sea, que lo normal para ti es que te intenten echar. Eso sí que me lo creo")

**Para evitar que nada de esto ocurra, poned una mano sobre la suya **("arg. ¡Suéltala, suéltala, suéltala!"**) y miradla profundamente a los ojos (¿os acordáis de la mirada baja que practicamos¿la del hombre que no sonreía? **("¿la del buitre come-limones?")** Pues poned esos ojos, pero a la vez sonreíd). Nunca falla, os lo aseguro. **("Pues yo creo que es muy posible que falle. Este plan tiene muchos puntos débiles. El primero y principal es que intentas comportarte como Lockhart, que acosas a alguien, que te puede coger la poli o ella te puede dar una paliza, y luego... ¿Cómo demonios se hace la cara del buitre come-limones sonriendo?"**)Hablad con ella y luego invitadla a ir a otro lado. Y ya está. ¿No es sencillo?**

**2.Imaginaos una biblioteca. Ella es la típica persona estudiosa y cerebral. No os preocupéis, bajo todo pecho femenino subyace un corazón y eso es algo que el cerebro no puede acallar. **("Si tan lista es, este plan fracasará nada más pose la vista en ti"**) La veis con los codos hincados y la cabeza sobre un libro aburrido. Es vuestro turno de conseguirla. Buscaos unas gafas de cristal grueso y coged un libro cualquiera. Acercaos a ella y sentaos a su lado. Afortunadamente eso se pueda hacer en una biblioteca sin despertar sospechas. Abrid el libro y dejad correr el tiempo mientras estudiáis la situación. Mira qué lee ella, qué estudia, qué escribe. Por fin, el toque de gracia. Haced como que no podéis más que estáis al límite. Llorad. **(Jack se imaginó a Lockhart con unas gafas monumentales de miope sobre la nariz arrastrando por los suelos un libro enorme. A esta patética escena le añadió unas lágrimas de cocodrilo).

**Ella, como toda cándida fémina se preocupará por lo que os pase. Así que decidle que no os entra el libro, que lleváis toda la semana estudiando y que no hay manera y que al día siguiente tenéis un examen. Ella, que es tan inteligente, os ayudará de inmediato. Esa será la manera de hablar con ella.¡No hay que desperdiciar la ocasión! En cuanto podáis, salid de ahí para ir a otro lugar menos cargante. **("Si ella es lista se irá lejos de ti. Cualquier sitio a tu lado se convierte en un lugar cargante")**Y está hecho.**

**3.Imaginaos una calle concurrida. Esta es la más sencilla. Caminad normal. Ella viene de frente a ti. En cuanto estáis a la misma altura, tropiezas frente a ella. Si puedes, derríbala contigo. Lo más seguro es que los dos os riáis (asegúrate de ello) y que terminéis yendo a algún lado juntos. **("Al hospital, por ejemplo")

**Estos trucos son muy sencillos y fáciles de hacer, así como efectivos. Si no os ha salido bien, desde luego el problema es vuestro **("Por leer un libro así y dejaros convencer para hacer todas esa payasadas")**. Revisad vuestra indumentaria y ensayad con más saña vuestra sonrisa. **("Y quemad el libro")

**Y ahora vayamos con el otro tipo de chicas:**

**PARA LIGAR CON UNA CONOCIDA**

**A veces resulta más difícil cambiar una relación que empezarla, sin embargo, yo, experto en estos temas, voy a abriros las puertas de la conquista. Podemos también subdividir este grupo en otros dos: Amigas y enemigas.**

**Empecemos por las amigas:**

**Tengo tres trucos excelentes para ello y todos han sido probados y mejorados por mí en persona. Os escribiré la estrategia de menos a más desesperada. **("vaya, admite que es un desesperado")

**-Romaticismo: Sí señores, el romanticismo de los hombres es vital a la hora de conquistar. Olvidaos de la tercera mueca que practicamos frente al espejo (**"el buitre") **y usemos sólo las de arrasador **("pipiolo")** y las de cachorrito. (la primera y la segunda poses que practicamos frente al espejo). Así que id variando. **

**Recuerdo que hace algunos años, yo mismo tuve la oportunidad de asaltar a una amiga mía de este modo y que dio excelentes resultados. **("Sí, está claro que dejó de ser tu amiga, aunque no creo que fuera para ser algo más.")** Primero empecé con las flores, bombones y pasteles. (**"Vamos, la cebaste bien") **Cuando creí oportuno (**"y ya no podía tragar nada más"), **empecé a regalarle regalos más caros, pulseras, anillos, collares **("que robabas, porque nunca es que hayas tenido mucho dinero hasta ahora")...** y luego, la personalidad entraba en juego. **

**Hay que demostrarle que sabemos ser su príncipe azul, que no podría vivir sin nosotros. ¿y qué hace especial a un príncipe¡Pues claro! Un caballo. Así que invitadla a dar paseos a caballo con ella, subidla a la grupa, que se agarre bien a vosotros. **("¿Oo? Esto sí que no me lo esperaba") **Luego tiraos por el césped (**"si es que no la has mareao suficiente a la grupa del caballo") **y haced guirnaldas de flores para el cabello. (me encantan las flores) y tal vez, al acabar el día, llévala a bailar un romántico vals. Tal vez dale un concierto tú mismo, piano, violín, o canta algo**.("eso es, espántala del todo")

**En principio no deberías tener ningún problema. Pero siempre hay muchachas más rebeldes que otras. Así que si no funciona, pasa a la siguiente acción.**

**-Darle celos: si no ha caído ya, es porque no sabe lo que siente por ti. Ayúdala a conocerse a sí misma. ¿cómo? Dándole un poco de celos. Empieza a interesarte por otras, sal con ellas, coquetea con ellas delante de tu amiga... **

**+Adertencia: algunas pegan muy fuerte. No os paséis o vuestro cutis se verá afectado. **( Esta advertencia es muy reveladora, me ha gustado. ¿No decía que todas las tácticas estaban probadas por él mismo?")

**-Abalanzarse¿ El romanticismo no ha funcionado¿ Los celos tampoco? Entonces a por todas. Infla el pecho y queda con ella en algún lugar en el que estéis solos. Aborda la cuestión sin miramientos, Dile que la amas, y si no lo consigues, abalánzate sobre ella y bésala. **(Oo "Creo que no voy a decir nada al respecto. Estoy en shock")

**+Ver estilos de besos en la página 572**

**Y es así de fácil. Sin eso no ha funcionado repito que no es culpa mía sino tuya. Vuelve a repetir las poses frente al espejo.**

**Y ahora las enemigas:**

("ah, para esto SÍ que sirven tus consejos, para deshacerte de las enemigas. Vale, ahora sí que voy a practicar en serio todo esto")

**¿Y para qué quiere alguien conquistar a una enemiga? Muy simple, para que sea tu amiga **("Lógico. ¡Si es que está clarísimo!).** Así podrás sonsacar información y usarla en tu provecho. Es un truco que he usado en diferentes ocasiones. ¡Qué habría sido de mi lucha contra el mal sin las mortífagas¡ El Lord les confía sus más íntimos secretos... sólo hay que saber sonsacárselos.**

**Sin duda la mejor pose para esto son los ojos de cachorro. Hazle saber que estás muy arrepentido de vuestra enemistad y que en el fondo la aprecias. **("Ajá, Ya me gustaría verte poniéndole esa cara a los mortífagos")** Así se empieza. Y luego, usa los trucos que hicimos con las amigas (romanticismo, celos, abalanzarse). Y está hecho.**

Jack despegó los ojos del libro. Vaya aburrimiento. Estaba seguro de que todo eran elucubraciones de la mente de su hermano. Aunque sin duda con más de una habría intentado hacerlo. Y no dudaba tampoco que más de una habría picado, después de todo, descerebradas por el mundo las hay a cientos. ¡Pero esto de regodearse ante toda la comunidad mágica de tratar a las personas como animales, con libros de instrucciones era humillante!

Releyó los capítulos. Se imaginaba a la perfección a su hermano, bufanda rosa en ristre, colonia apestosa flotante y todo el equipo acosando a las pobres mujeres que encontraba por ahí.

Le daban ganas de vomitar. Esperaba que más de una le hubiera dado su merecido.

Revolvió entre las cartas que le habían llegado.

Un sobre muy abultado le llamó la atención y lo abrió.

"_He escrito en todas las ocasiones pero en ninguna tan enfadado como en esta. Yo soy el "Hombre que no sabía cambiar de expresión vestido de negro sin clase". Tengo muchas cosas que decir al respecto, la primera y principal: que si yo no tengo estilo y no sé lo que es el jabón es mejor que ser una loca como Lockhart que hasta se maquilla. Pero cuando he leído que él me imita frente al espejo... ¡y que lo hacía en Hogwarts nada menos! Si le encuentro me aseguraré de enviarle un cordial crucio. Ah, y para que quede claro: MI POSE NO ES SENSUAL ES ATERRADORA. _

_Y también quiero añadir que la "táctica biblioteca" se la he visto practicar en vivo y en directo. Nos encontrábamos solos en la biblioteca del colegio la Srta. Granger y yo, por supuesto a varias mesas de distancia, ya que no la soporto. El caso es que entonces apareció ese pisaverde mermado. Asomó la cabeza y le vi poner una cara libidinosa hacia la alumna, el muy cretino. Así que minutos más tarde, apareció con las gafas de Sybill Trelayney (enormes) y fue dando tumbos por toda la biblioteca. La alumna se había metido entre las estanterías y no estaba a la vista. Se sentó a mi lado._

_Hasta leer el libro no comprendí lo que pasó. ¡Me confundió a mí con Granger! Nada más sentarse me lanzó una gran sonrisa. Yo pensé que era imbécil y que si pretendía hacerme la pelota le desnucaba. Pero entonces empezó a hacer cosas raras. Me miraba. Soltaba risitas... y me puso la mano en el muslo. Al instante me levanté de un salto, cogí mi libro y le golpeé en toda su cabezota. En ese momento se le cayeron las gafas y me vio. Le dediqué una de esas muecas que tanto le gustan y salió corriendo entre sollozos._

_Lo único que me ha dejado más tranquilo (no del todo) era saber que me confundió con una jovencita y que no iba realmente tras de mí. (...)_

S.S 

_PD: espero que alguien tenga la decencia de ahorcarle"_

A Jack empezaba a caerle bien el misterioso señor "S.S". Sus cartas eran de lo más entretenido. Cogió un par má al azar:

"_Si se cree que eso funciona con las mortífagas es porque es idiota. No había leído el libro hasta ahora, pero mi hermana me lo pasó y no sé cómo he sido capaz de leérmelo entero. _

_De hecho yo me topé por accidente con ese... señor hace unos años. Conmigo intentó la táctica de la calle. Es decir: iba yo tan tranquila por la calle, pensando en mi próxima víctima cuando veo a un petimetre como ese frente a mí mirándome de forma extraña. Agarré mi varita por si acaso. Cuando ya estábamos a dos metros de distancia se cayó. Pero le esquivé y dio de bruces contra la acera. Pasé por encima de él, pisándole. Ni siquiera era una buena alfombra._

_Sin embargo, él no desistió, se levantó y le oí que se acercaba de nuevo por detrás. Me interceptó. _

_Al principio le seguí la corriente y acabamos en un callejón oscuro. Intentó abrazarme (supongo que eso era "abalanzarse") y fue cuando le esquivé de nuevo y le estrujé contra la pared. Le enseñé mi antebrazo, con la marca tenebrosa y le partí la varita en dos. Luego le vestí de mujer con la mía y me largué de ahí. De todos modos, tampoco había mucha diferencia entre sus túnicas y las que le puse yo._

_Sólo espero que nunca vuelva a toparme con él o le mataré._

_Bellatrix Lestrange (¿Para qué esconderlo?)"_

"_Me llamo Hermione Granger._

_Durante mi estancia en segundo año de Hogwarts tuve al Profesor Lockhart en DCAO. Al principio no he de negar que le adoraba, había leído todos sus libros y esperaba sus lecciones con ansias. Sin embargo un día, estando en la biblioteca todo cambió. Le vi sentado al lado del profesor Snape tirándole los tejos. Le susurraba cosas. Luego vi al profesor Snape abalanzándose sobre él con un libro en la mano y pegándole repetidamente._

_Entonces descubrí la verdad: al profesor Lockhart le gustaban los hombres._

_No tengo ningún prejuicio contra eso, pero perdí la esperanza de gustarle. Así que cuando leí este nuevo libro me quedé perpleja. ¿No se suponía que le gustaban los hombres¿Entonces por qué hace una lista de cómo conquistar mujeres? Francamente, no lo entiendo. Me preguntaba si usted podría explicarme la verdad, si no es mucha molestia. Espero su lechuza. Muchas gracias."_

Jack cogió un papel y le escribió a la señorita Granger lo que él sabía la respecto, que era mucho. Ató el mensaje a la pata de una lechuza y luego volvió a abrir cartas.

"_¡¡¡¡Esa sabandija asquerosa me ha robado todos mis trucos de conquista!!! Yo inventé esas estrategias y a mí me daban resultado. Pero que también me robe mis secretos de belleza es demasiado. S un farsante, le enviaré a mis abogados para que me de todo el dinero que me debe por robar ideas.. Espero que en su libro también deje bien claro que YO soy el creador._

_L.M."_

Jack parpadeó. Tampoco era como para estar orgulloso de ser el inventor de algo así. Desde luego, había gente para todo. Las 2 siguientes cartas iban sin firmar.

"_El método Lockhart para ligar es el mejor. Yo he seguido los pasos fielmente y nunca me han defraudado. No se atreva a criticarle."_

"_Si mi marido no hubiera comprado ese libro y hubiera practicado ante el espejo, ahora mismo no estaríamos casados. Le debo a Lockhart un marido encantador y usted es una mala persona por querer difamarle."_

"_Por mucho que lea el apartado de ligar, no consigo parar de reírme. Si eso funciona, yo me hago monje saolín. ¡Resucitar para leer cosas así! _

_Sirius Black (Exconvicto. ¡Me han dado la incondicional¡Yuju!)"_

"_Francamente, tengo todos sus libros de recetas y guías mágicas para el hogar, pero al leer este libro no podía creer que fuera de la misma persona. Si mi marido o mis hijos empezaran a comportarse así les daría unos buenos azotes para que espabilaran._

_M. Weasley"_

"_Ola. Me preguntava zi ezos consegos ke da Loockheart funcionarían... Berás, es que a mí me gusta una txica a la que le hencanta Lockhart y a lo mejor zi me comporto como él, eya se fija en mí... Vueno, me gustaría que cuando puvlicaze zu libro diese su visión del método, ya save, por si funciona y eso... Gracias._

_Roonil Wazlib"_

_Jack _parpadeó. ¿Cómo podía alguien escribir tan mal como ese Wazlib? No lo entendía. En fin, miró a su alrededor. Ese día había trabajado mucho y ya empezaba a hartarse de leer el libro de su hermano. Así que, tras tomar unas cuantas notas para su libro, se fue derecho a la cama.

Muy lejos de allí, un hombre de larga barba plateada practicaba muecas frente al espejo. Hum... la verdad es que si sonreía sí que parecía más amistoso. Se miró por encima de las gafas de media luna, la tercera pose le fallaba un poco, pero a lo mejor Severus le ayudaba a conseguirla y luego probaría con McGonagall, a ver si todo lo que había aprendido (Guía de cómo dar besos incluida) funcionaba.

Lo mismo hacían unas mil personas más en toda Inglaterra.

* * *

Jujuju... El siguiente cap¡Hogwarts!

Snape White

Miembro de la Orden Severusiana

In Sev I trust (el 7º me dará la razón)


End file.
